Comme les oiseaux Inséparables
by Calire 92
Summary: "Mon meilleur ami me délaisse et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il revienne vers moi !" Clarisse n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Mon nouvel OS :) Venez lire nombreux !


_Hello !_  
_Me voici déjà de retour avec une nouvelle aventure, un OS !_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

**Diclaimer : Tout est à S. M. ! Seule l'histoire est à moi !**

_Dédicace à ma lumière :D_

_Enjoy it ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons. Je le vois plus souvent que n'importe quelle autre personne, mis à part ma famille... Jamais nous ne nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée. Nous sommes inséparables, comme les oiseaux du même nom... Vous savez bien ! Ceux qui meurent dès qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble... Bah nous, c'est pareil... Sauf qu'heureusement, on ne meure pas quand on est séparés. Seth et moi... Mon meilleur ami et moi... Lui et moi...

Ou peut-être bien que c'est seulement une impression personnelle de ma part... Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Car depuis quelques jours, il me semble qu'il disparait de mon entourage. Seth et moi sommes pourtant dans le même lycée...

_Tu sais, peut-être qu'il s'est fait de nouveaux amis..._, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. _Vous n'êtes plus dans la même classe, comme ça avait pu être le cas depuis la maternelle._

C'est vrai que c'est déstabilisant de ne plus l'avoir assis à côté de moi en cours. Nous discutions toujours de ce que disaient les profs. Ces derniers avaient même pris l'habitude de ne plus nous dire de nous taire et se contentaient de le faire apparaître avec hypocrisie dans notre bulletin. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas nous retirer le fait que nous étions les meilleurs élèves de la classe... Et ce, chaque année... Je ne peux pas dire que nous n'étions pas un peu en compétition l'un contre l'autre. Mais cela se finissait toujours par une partie de fou-rire et une entraide, chacun offrant ses compétences à l'autre en fonction de nos points forts. Les siens ont été et sont toujours les Mathématiques, la Technologie, la Géographie, les Sciences et la Physique. Alors que de mon côté, je suis bien plus à l'aise dans les matières littéraires et artistiques : le Français, l'Histoire, l'Anglais, l'Espagnol, les Arts Plastiques, l'Histoire de l'Art et la Musique. C'est d'ailleurs cette divergence dans nos qualités scolaires qui nous a séparés en cette première année de lycée.

Seth... Je me tourne sur mon lit et attrape le cadre photo qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit. Je souris me souvenant des circonstances de ce cliché.

**oOo Flash-Back oOo**

_- Allez Clarisse ! Arrête de faire la tête, pouffe mon meilleur ami._

_Meilleur ami de mes fesses ouais ! Je me lève du canapé et tourne la tête vers Seth. Il est mort de rire. Non... Vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle... Dans mes bras, mon chaton de trois mois qui vient de m'être offert par cet imbécile écroulé sur le divan. Sur mes genoux, je sens de manière particulière importante la brise du ventilateur qui se tourne vers moi. Je n'ose même pas baisser les yeux. De son côté, Seth, cet idiot de meilleur ami, est en train de s'étouffer avec son propre rire. Rire qui redouble lorsqu'il lève le regard vers moi et que je le fusille du regard. Il en pleure même !_

Le pauvre_, je pense ironiquement._

_Ca y est ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon pantalon. Pas n'importe quel pantalon... Mon préféré ! Celui qui me fait une silhouette de déesse, comme dit mon amie Coline. Eh bah, ce superbe jean est maintenant souillé ! Mon chaton, tout juste prénommé Timberjay, vient juste de me pisser dessus ! Oui ! Je suis grossière, mais c'est parce que je suis un petit peu en colère... Ca peut se comprendre, non ?_

_Apparemment pas ! Seth est toujours mort de rire... Et évidemment, puisqu'il fait plus que de bruit que la normale, mes parents et ma sœur viennent voir ce qui se passe. _

_Parfois, qu'est-ce que je peux mépriser le rire de Claire, ma petite sœur ! En effet, comme je l'avais prévu, dès qu'elle m'aperçoit moi tenant le chaton dans les bras et mon jean fétiche avec une grosse tache mouillée, elle explose de rire et se laisse tomber aux côtés de mon traitre de meilleur ami. Même mes parents se retiennent de justesse. _

_Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser en ce moment, je ne suis pas une fille insensible... Quand des gens rient autour de moi, je suis souvent contaminée. Et cette fois-là n'échappe pas à la règle. Me rendant compte du ridicule de ma situation (_je me dois de préciser que je porte le chat à bout de bras, comme s'il est un pestiféré !_), le rire général qui a emporté ma famille m'atteint et je ne peux empêcher mes épaules de tressauter à cause de mon rire contenu. Sans que personne ne s'y attende vraiment, un gloussement s'échappe des tréfonds de ma gorge et c'est le début de la fin !_

_C'est de cette manière que Seth, un Timberjay indigné de se faire trimbaler comme ça, mon jean dégoûtant qui pue la pisse de chat, et moi nous retrouvons assis sur le divan tandis que mes parents attrapent l'appareil photo et figent cet instant de joie._

**oOo Fin du Flash-Back oOo**

C'est l'une des photos de Seth et moi parmi celles que je trouve les plus drôles, et il y en a beaucoup, et que nous ne nous lassons jamais de regarder ensemble. Ce jour-là, Seth était vraiment bien habillé. Chemise bleue à fines rayures blanches, ouverte au niveau du col sur deux boutons et pantalon noir avec des chaussures de ville. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai remarqué que mon meilleur ami est un canon. Tout en lui est bien fait... Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne lui avouerais ! Sinon, il prendrait la grosse tête et... Je n'en finirais jamais d'en entendre parler !

Pour tout dire, mon meilleur ami est plus grand que moi (_ce qui n'est pas difficile_) et porte ses cheveux noirs jais, mi-longs. Il dit que ça lui donne, je cite, « l'air cool ». Pff... N'importe quoi... Bref, il a une peau plutôt bronzée et ce naturellement. Son visage, bien que rectangulaire, est empreint d'une certaine douceur masculine. Il est d'ailleurs embelli par quelques petits grains de beauté bruns. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux. Mais ce qui, selon lui, fait craquer toutes les filles qu'il croise, serait son sourire. Il faut bien avouer qu'il a un de ces sourires à fossette, francs et honnêtes qu'il allie à cette étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux quand il rit. Comme sur le cliché que je tiens entre les mains.

- Àààààà table les filles !, hurle ma mère dans les escaliers qui mènent à nos chambres.

Je dépose à côté de moi le cadre et je descends pour le dîner. Claire passe en trombe, me dépassant dans les escaliers... Il faut toujours qu'elle court celle-là ! Je secoue la tête, un peu désespérée par son cas.

Il faut absolument que j'arrête de me poser tant de question sur mon amitié avec Seth... Comme je le disais au début, nous sommes inséparables ! D'ailleurs, je le vois demain toute la journée puisque nous sommes samedi !

* * *

_Ding dong_ !

Je me précipite sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Seth... et Coline ? Ils entrent tous les deux. Bien que je me reprenne rapidement, Seth se moque de moi.

- Bah alors mon p'tit lutin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me sourit mon meilleur ami.

Je lui tire la langue en retour et je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace avec ce petit surnom qu'il m'avait trouvée à la maternelle. Et tout ça parce que j'étais et que je suis restée plus petite que lui. Coline, de son côté, sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir Coline ?, je reprends en me tournant vers mon amie, étonnée.  
- En fait, je ne devais pas. C'est que j'ai rencontré Seth sur mon chemin et, sans me demander mon avis, il m'a embarquée dans la voiture avec lui ! On aurait pu penser à un enlèvement si je n'étais pas morte de rire !

Le fautif au break bleu foncé (_bah oui ! Aux Etats-Unis, on peut conduire à partir de ses 16 ans ! Alors Seth ne s'en est pas privé, a passé son permis et a tanné ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent une voiture_) baisse les yeux, repentant, mais je le connais assez bien pour voir qu'il ne s'en veut mais alors pas le moins du monde.

- Enfin bon !, je souris à Coline. Puisque tu es là, ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Seth et moi devions aller manger un bout ensemble et ensuite, nous devions aller au centre commercial...  
- Enfin... TU devais y aller pour t'acheter des vêtements ! Moi, je n'y vais que pour tes beaux yeux !, dit cet ingrat en me tirant la langue à son tour.

Je vois Coline qui se retient de rire.

- Bon allez ! Je suis partante !, me sourit mon amie.  
- Chouette, je lui réponds. Comme ça, on pourra aller dans les magasins de lingerie pour que tu m'aides à me trouver de nouvelles choses !  
- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !, s'offusque Seth.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il pose le dos de sa main sur son front, ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber tout doucement par terre.

- Ô Dieu-des-hommes-qui-doivent-accompagner-des-filles-dans-un-magasin-de-lingerie, venez-moi en aide ! Je me meurs, termine-t-il, théâtralement.

Coline et moi éclatons de rire et nous nous dirigeons tous trois vers la voiture de Seth. Mais au fond de moi, je sens bien qu'il y a une certaine gêne avec Seth... J'espère juste que ça ne va pas gâcher la journée !

* * *

Je m'assieds sur mon lit en poussant un soupir... C'est bien ce que je pensais hier soir... Seth s'éloigne de moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend... De toute la journée, après que nous nous soyons retrouvés tous les trois chez moi, il ne m'a quasiment plus adressé la parole. Tout le contraire de ce qui s'est passé avec Coline. Seth a tellement discuté avec elle, souvent en messe basse, que mon amie m'en a presque oublié... Même si j'ai remarqué qu'il se faisait souvent engueuler...

Bon, peut-être que je joue un peu trop dans le mélodramatique, mais bon... Je suis vraiment triste et déçue... Moi qui pensais passer enfin du temps seule avec mon meilleur ami... Et bah je suis servie... Mais bon, je ne peux rien lui reprocher. Seth a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ! Ca fait des années que nous passons nos journées ensemble, je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin d'un peu d'espace. J'aurais seulement préféré qu'il vienne m'en parler plutôt que de me mettre devant le fait accompli. Je me sens un peu abandonnée, voire rejetée par Seth, même s'il ne me doit rien du tout. Sauf peut-être une toute petite minuscule riquiqui explication. Mais je dis bien peut-être...

Je crois que même mon père, qui, d'habitude, ne voit rien du tout au sujet des tensions sous-jacentes entre deux personnes, mais alors que dalle, a vu que quelque chose clochait avec Seth quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure.

* * *

Nous sommes lundis. Dimanche s'est passé sans aucune et quelconque nouvelle de Seth. Ce comportement m'inquiète. Mais il est bien possible qu'il avait quelque chose à régler et qu'il a oublié de me le dire. Parce qu'on se dit tout tous les deux. Il est donc impensable que nous ayons des secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Tandis que je me prépare pour aller au lycée, je me souviens du moment où Seth a réellement commencé à s'éloigner de moi.

**oOo Flash-Back oOo**

_Nous nous retrouvons à notre point de rendez-vous habituel pour nous rendre tous les deux au lycée avec la voiture de mon meilleur ami. Seth est en retard aujourd'hui. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il devait être à l'heure pour que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer dès le jour de la rentrée. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas, parce qu'il a été malade comme un chien pendant deux semaines jusqu'à hier. Ouais, surtout qu'on rentre au lycée aujourd'hui ! Enfin le lycée ! J'avais vraiment hâte d'y aller après ces quatre années de collège !_

_Je vois finalement son break arriver. Je soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que moi, Clarisse, je serais en retard à cause des transports ! Je monte rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture._

_- En route chauffeur !, je m'exclame en riant._

_Je tourne la tête vers le conducteur, mais Seth garde obstinément le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon. Il semble tendu. Je remarque alors que mon meilleur ami a fait couper ses cheveux qu'il avait mi-longs sur les épaules. Je suis vraiment surprise de l'effet que cela fait. Il a l'air plus vieux, plus viril, plus... Plus homme, quoi. Non, vraiment, il est carrément mille fois plus canon avec cette nouvelle coupe. En plus de cela, je remarque que sa taille et ses muscles se sont considérablement développés ! Mon gringalet de meilleur ami ressemble maintenant à un bodybuildeur professionnel. Je me demande bien comment il a fait ça et surtout en seulement deux semaines où il était censé être malade comme un chien, ne pouvant même pas parler au téléphone avec moi !_

_- Bah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes cheveux ?, je lui demande, ahurie et taquine._

_Il respire fort, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait me dire, quand il ferme les yeux et grimace comme si les odeurs dans la voiture sont trop fortes. Je me retiens que vérifier que je ne sens pas la transpiration._

_- Tu es sûr que ça va ?, je demande encore, inquiète. Tu es pâle, je trouve... Si tu es encore malade, rentre chez toi pour que tu puisses te remettre sur pieds._

_C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, en ouvrant tout doucement les yeux. Son regard happe alors le mien dans un tourbillon de sensations qui me sont totalement inconnues. Jamais le regarder dans les yeux ne m'avait chamboulée à ce point. Je me sentais légère et pourtant terriblement attirée vers Seth... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Mon esprit sceptique et logique carbure à cent à l'heure pour essayer de mettre une explication sur ce moment si... surnaturel ! Mais cela m'échappe, chose que je ne supporte pas du tout. Je dévie mon regard du sien de manière forcée et regarde la forêt environnante, puis ma montre._

_- Merde__ ! Seth ! On se regarde dans le blanc de l'œil, mais ce dont on ne s'est pas rendu compte, c'est qu'on va être en retard ! Allez, démarre ! Faut qu'on se magne les fesses !_

_Mon exhortation semble le faire sortir de sa torpeur et il démarre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au lycée. Dès que je sors de la voiture et ferme ma porte, Seth disparaît parmi la centaine de jeunes qui rentrait en classe dans le lycée tribal de la Push. _

**oOo Fin du Flash-Back oOo**

Depuis ce jour, Seth n'est plus jamais venu me chercher pour m'emmener en cours... Il prétexte à chaque fois que nos horaires ne sont pas les mêmes... Mais comment le saurait-il puisque je ne lui ai pas donné les miens ? Peut-être qu'il a peur de rester seul avec moi depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture ? Mais il sait très bien que je ne le jugerais jamais ! Alors maintenant, je vais au lycée avec Coline (_nous sommes dans la même classe_) et son copain, qui est en Terminale, Paul.

Tous les deux se sont trouvés dès le début de l'année et sont très vite sortis ensemble. Ils me font toujours beaucoup rire parce qu'ils sont comme le jour et la nuit, le chat et le chien... Bref totalement opposés, mais pourtant tellement en phase l'un avec l'autre. Je crois que je leur envie cette complicité à toutes épreuves que j'avais auparavant avec Seth. Mais celle-ci a dorénavant presque entièrement disparu. En fait, mon meilleur ami se rapproche de plus en plus de Paul et de ses amis, et donc de Coline. Mais s'il semble être proche d'eux, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont en conflit permanent. Et parfois... J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent de moi, que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ne s'entendent pas sur tout.

_Ding dong_ !

Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant par la même occasion mon sac et mon manteau. J'ouvre et salue mes potes. Coline me fait la bise à l'instar de son copain. Nous montons dans la voiture de ce dernier et nous nous rendons au lycée. Avec Coline, nous nous dirigeons tout de suite vers la salle de classe. Pourtant, mes yeux ne cessent de chercher du regard quelqu'un... Mon meilleur ami... Parce que, ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que depuis l'incident bizarre de la rentrée, je me sens vraiment mal quand Seth n'est pas près de moi. C'était déjà le cas un peu avant, mais jamais aussi fort que cela. Mais lorsque je peux enfin croiser son regard, lui, de son côté, détourne la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas me voir...

Coline remarque mon air triste, perdu et suit mon regard. Je vois qu'elle darde un œil furibond sur Seth. On dirait qu'elle sait pourquoi il s'est détourné de moi et qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec lui sur la question. Elle soupire et me prend le poignet. Du pouce, elle me le caresse pour me réconforter.

- Allez, viens... On va être en retard pour le cours de Mathématiques, me dit-elle, d'une voix lasse.

Je secoue la tête et la suis dans le dédale de couloirs qui nous mènent à mon pire cauchemar depuis que Seth ne me donne plus de cours... On dirait vraiment qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul avec moi ! Mais que lui ai-je donc fait pour qu'il veuille me fuir à ce point ?!

* * *

Quatre mois. Quatre mois que je ne vois plus du tout Seth... La visite du centre commercial avec Coline a été la dernière sortie que nous avons faite ensemble... Chaque soir, je m'endors en jaugeant combien le trou béant que son abandon m'a laissé dans la poitrine a augmenté. Parce que je me suis rendue compte d'une chose pendant ces quatre longs mois... Je me suis rendue compte que... Rah ! J'ai encore du mal à me l'avouer, mais... je crois que je suis amoureuse de Seth... Amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ! Enfin, s'il a encore droit à ce titre !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me remarque et revienne vers moi à nouveau ! Je suis totalement désemparée... Mes parents se sont rendu compte que quelque chose cloche en ce moment. Ils me demandent tous les jours si Seth va venir passer du temps à la maison. Au début, je répondais « Bientôt ! Promis ! ». Mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai commencé à dire « Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus rien... ».

Pendant ces quatre mois, mes notes au lycée ont bien baissé. Avec Seth, j'avais un véritable équilibre, même si c'était une compétition, mais maintenant... je n'ai plus aucun repère sans lui. Je passe mes nuits à réfléchir à ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou ne pas faire pour qu'il me laisse comme ça derrière lui. Le pire c'est que je crois que lui aussi est malheureux. J'entends parfois ma mère discuter avec la sienne. Je me pose alors encore plus de questions. J'ai même harcelé Coline pour qu'elle m'explique de quoi il en retourne... Mais elle me répond toujours qu'elle ne peut rien me dire et que c'est à Seth de m'en parler, et ce, quand il le souhaiterait... Eh bah, il prend son temps celui-là ! Il faut qu'il le souhaite plus vite !

Je me retourne dans mon lit une énième fois et regarde mon réveil. 00h01. Je souris tristement. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Mais je n'ai pas du tout le cœur à la fête. Seth n'est plus mon ami... Je sais que cette constatation peut paraître bien puérile, mais c'est très important pour moi. Les seuls moments où je dors, je rêve de ces instants qui me paraissent si lointain maintenant où Seth et moi passions du temps ensemble. Rien que d'y penser cela me donne envie de pleurer.

Sachant que je ne peux pas dormir et que nous sommes en vacances, je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre, prête à passer une nuit blanche à regarder la cime des arbres de la forêt environnante bouger, soumis au doux rythme que leur impose le vent de janvier.

Soudain, je remarque du mouvement dans les fourrés. Puis, plus rien... Je dois me faire des idées. J'ouvre la fenêtre, ferme les yeux et laisse la brise caresser mon visage, faire voleter mes cheveux. J'imagine que ce sont les doigts de Seth sur ma joue et non le vent, que c'est le pouce de Seth et non une bourrasque qui frôle la larme qui dévale sur l'arrête de mon nez à grande vitesse. Je m'imagine cela tellement bien que je pourrais véritablement croire que c'est réel.

J'ouvre d'un seul coup les yeux et je me retiens de hurler. La main devant ma bouche, j'essaie de ne tomber pas en posant mon autre paume sur le mur accolé à la fenêtre. Devant moi, se tient l'homme le plus beau du monde à mes yeux seuls.

Seth.

Je remarque alors qu'il me maintient debout par le dos, parce qu'il avait vu que ma main ne m'empêcherait en aucun cas de tomber à la renverse face à la vision qui se tient devant moi. Me redressant et reprenant mon équilibre, je tends mes doigts vers l'apparition. Je touche de la pulpe de mon index la joue de Seth. Il est réel. Je ne rêve pas. Seth se trouve bien là face à moi, sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre qui se trouve au premier étage de la maison que j'habite depuis toujours. Je recule de stupéfaction, la main couvrant encore ma bouche ouverte. Je vois que Seth baisse la tête. Le fait que je m'éloigne l'a blessé. Alors qu'il se retourne pour descendre de son perchoir et s'en aller sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, je me précipite vers lui et lui attrape le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

C'est seulement à cet instant, en touchant son bras nu, que je remarque qu'il ne porte pas de T-shirt, mais uniquement un short et des baskets. Sa peau, sous mes doigts, est brûlante. Pourtant, je sais, j'ignore par quel moyen, que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, bien que nous soyons début janvier et qu'il aurait pu avoir la grippe ou je ne sais quelle autre maladie...

Ressentant seulement maintenant le froid mordant de cette nuit d'hiver, je me mets à frissonner. Seth le remarque et descend de son perchoir, atterrissant dans ma chambre, pour fermer la fenêtre. Cela fait, il me regarde avec envie et tristesse. Je ne supporte pas longtemps de voir cela dans son regard. Je me jette alors sur lui et le prends dans mes bras. Seul mon haut de pyjama séparant nos deux torses, je sens parfaitement se dessiner contre moi les muscles d'acier que Seth semble s'être forgé depuis quelques mois. Savourant cette étreinte si longtemps souhaitée, je sens le menton de Seth se poser sur le haut de ma tête, après qu'il y ait laissé un baiser.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmure-t-il si bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Tout doucement, je me sens me détendre dans ses bras. Je me pelotonne tout contre lui, essayant de récupérer toute la chaleur possible et profitant de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier que je passe avec lui. Lui, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors, lentement, sans que je le veuille réellement, je me laisse aller et m'endors dans les bras de Seth, tandis que je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille :

- Joyeux anniversaire mon p'tit lutin.

* * *

Je me réveille en sentant sur mon visage courir les rayons d'un soleil salvateur. Je me sens bien, en sécurité et au chaud. Cela fait des mois que je n'avais pas éprouvé autant de bien-être au réveil.

Allongée sur le côté, je remarque un poids sur mon autre flanc. Je baisse les yeux et vois un bras bronzé, qui me maintient tout contre un corps chaud. Alors, les souvenirs de la nuit affluent d'un seul coup et je souris, me sentant revivre. Je tourne tout doucement la tête pour apercevoir le visage connu et tellement beau de Seth. Il sourit comme un imbécile heureux et je suis persuadée que j'ai la même expression plaquée sur ma bouche. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il soit si beau quand il dort.

Remuant un peu pour mieux m'installer auprès de Seth, mon cerveau fait tilt : je suis dans mon lit avec mon meilleur ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis quatre longs mois et dont je suis secrètement et follement amoureuse. Mon cœur a un raté et accélère la cadence. Dans mon dos, Seth bouge et respire un grand coup mon odeur dans mes cheveux qui doivent lui chatouiller le visage et le bout du nez. Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être. Il grogne et je décide de faire semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'il va faire.

Je le sens se redresser. Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage. D'une main, il dispose les cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage derrière mon oreille. Je me détends instantanément.

- Clarisse..., glisse Seth à mon oreille avec un sourire dans la voix. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

J'ouvre alors les yeux, tandis que la vitesse de battement de mon cœur ne faiblit pas, au contraire. Je me relève et, laissant de côté la couverture, je m'assieds sur mon lit. Face à moi, se tient, allongé à la façon de Cléopâtre, Seth, toujours torse nu. Je le regarde alors sérieusement, essayant de contrôler ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. Tandis que nous nous toisons, me reviennent en pleine face les quatre mois de séparation que j'ai enduré par sa faute. Je croise alors les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?, dis-je simplement.

Seth perd alors son sourire plein de fossettes et baisse les yeux. Je sens, je sais qu'il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il m'a fait.

- C'est compliqué..., me répond-il.

Malgré le bonheur que j'ai ressenti hier soir et ce matin en étant à ses côtés, je sens mon exaspération, mon agacement, ma colère remonter à la surface, se rappelant à mon bon souvenir. Je darde alors sur lui un regard noir.

- Compliqué ?, je répète d'une voix que je ne pensais pas si froide au départ.

Seth se redresse complètement et s'assied en face de moi. Il se gratte la nuque, signe qu'il est profondément gêné et embêté.

- Je... J'ai vécu quelque chose qui a totalement changé, voire même bouleversé, ma vie pendant les grandes vacances et je... Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais continuer à m'accepter.

Je me souviens avoir remarqué combien il avait changé physiquement en deux semaines, mais aussi mentalement. Plus secret, plus distant... Mais, malgré ce qu'il me dit, je reste totalement dans le flou. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours soutenu quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive... Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci aurait été différente ?, je demande encore, froidement.  
- Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant les grandes vacances...  
- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! A ce moment-là encore, tu n'avais pas changé ! Non... Cela a vraiment commencé quand tu es revenu de ta convalescence... On ne s'était pas vu pendant deux semaines, où je t'ai appelé tous les jours, mais où on me disait que tu étais trop faible pour répondre... Et tu m'appelles la veille de la rentrée pour dire que tu passerais me chercher, mais là... Là, d'un, tu ne me donnes pas d'explications sur ta maladie... Et de deux, tu fuis dès que je suis sortie de la voiture. Le lendemain, on se voit, et à peine tu me regardes... Tu ne me parles presque pas... C'est là que tu as véritablement changé de comportement à mon égard... J'ai tout fait pour reprendre contact avec toi, mais tu préférais passer ton temps avec les Terminales qui sont les amis de Paul, le petit copain de Coline. Même elle, elle sait ce qui t'arrive ! Ca fait des années que je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne me dis rien à moi !

Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, essayant de me calmer. Je croise le regard de Seth et vois la peine que ça lui fait de me voir dans cet état. Je sens de mon côté que les larmes montent. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer...

Je sursaute quand des mains immenses passent dans mon dos, puis sur mon ventre et se rejoignent pour me serrer, mon dos tout contre le torse de Seth. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé cette étreinte pendant quatre longs mois ? Je retiens mes larmes et me retourne pour lui rendre le câlin que nous partageons.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi... Je veux vraiment savoir..., je supplie.

Je relève la tête vers son visage. Son regard s'ancre au mien, indissociables. Il soupire.

- Très bien... Est-ce que tu te souviens des légendes que nous racontait ma mère quand on était petits ?, me questionne-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, mais je lui fais confiance.

- Oui, parfaitement bien. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'y croyais tellement fort que je rêvais souvent d'être la troisième femme, tu sais...

Je baisse la tête, rougissant de mon aveu. Faisant cela, je ne peux pas voir le sourire triomphant qui nait tout d'un coup sur le visage de Seth.

- Bon, alors ça m'arrange de ne pas avoir à te les raconter à nouveau. Parce que... tu vois... ces légendes... Eh bien... Elles sont vraies.

Je relève la tête, surprise... Je suis prête à éclater de rire lorsque je croise le regard si sérieux de mon meilleur ami. Mais il me connait... Je suis une grande sceptique...

- Tu veux dire que... Hum..., je fais en me raclant la gorge et en me détachant de lui pour réfléchir. Les loups-garous existeraient, c'est bien ça ?

Je le vois grimacer sur le terme loup-garou et le fait que j'emploie le conditionnel...

- On dira plutôt métamorphes, parce que les loups-garous, eux, ne peuvent que se transformer à la pleine lune. Contrairement à nous...  
- Nous ?, je tilte.

Il grimace encore, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Mais là, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

- Tu veux que tu serais un loup... un métamorphe ? C'est ça ?

Seth acquiesce en me regardant intensément, attendant ma réaction. Je pense que toute personne équilibrée aurait rit, se serait moqué de Seth, se serait fâché ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais pas moi. Moi je fais confiance à mon ami. Je le regarde alors droit dans les yeux, sans me démonter.

- Si c'est vrai, alors montre-moi, je prononce.

Dans son regard, c'est l'anarchie des émotions. Seth est autant soulagé, qu'excité, triste, anxieux... Wow ! Tout ça à la fois ? Comment il fait ?

- Très bien. Alors habille-toi, on va dans la forêt, dit-il avec douceur.

Seth se tourne face à la fenêtre, par pudeur, pour me laisser me changer tranquillement. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis parée : pulls et bottes fourrées.

- Je suis prête.

Seth se tourne vers moi avec une lueur déterminée brillant dans son regard.

- Parfait. Viens par là, continue-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvre et saute. N'entendant pas de bruit de chute, je me précipite pour voir. Mais il est là, sans aucune égratignure. Il fait alors signe de sauter. Je fais des yeux ronds.

- Je te rattraperais, promis, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas alerter mes parents.

Je me résous à faire ce qu'il dit tout en me traitant intérieurement de folle. Je grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ferme les yeux et fais un pas. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je suis dans les bras de Seth, qui me regarde en souriant tendrement. Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement face à ce sourire... Il me pose à terre et me prend la main. Seth se dirige alors la forêt.

Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus, mais personne de parle, personne de décoche un seul mot. Nous arrivons au bout de 20 minutes dans une clairière où coule un petit ruisseau. Seth me fait asseoir sur un rocher plutôt confortable, après en avoir débarrassé le petit tas de neige qui s'était formé dessus.

- Tu es vraiment sûre ?, me demande-t-il une dernière fois.  
- Si c'est la condition pour pouvoir rester dans ta vie alors oui, je suis sûre de ce que je suis en train de te demander de faire.

Seth me sourit, mais c'est un sourire des plus anxieux. Il est vraiment nerveux.

- Alors, reste ici et ne bouge pas... Je reviens dans quelques secondes pour que tu ais la preuve que je ne te mente pas et que je suis vraiment un loup.  
- Eh Seth !, je l'interpelle tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt qui nous entoure. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, je te fais confiance. Mais tu me connais, je...  
- Tu as besoin de voir pour croire !, me sourit-il, en se retournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je reste seule quelques secondes. Soudain, j'entends un craquement bizarre. Je me lève, pensant qu'il est arrivé un problème à Seth.

- Seth ? Ca va ?, j'appelle.

Alors apparaît devant moi, sortant de l'ombre, une créature immense, grande comme un cheval. Je reste tétanisée. Tout doucement, entrant dans la lumière, je distingue une tête, un corps. Mon cerveau assimilant tout cela, je découvre un loup. Ma mâchoire se désolidarise du reste de mon visage.

Ce loup, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, doit mesurer bien 1,75 au garrot. Son poil est de couleur gris foncé, presque noir. Il a des pattes gigantesques. Il a la tête haute, cela lui donne beaucoup de prestance. Soudain, mon regard glisse sur les yeux du loup... Ils sont noirs jais, tout comme ceux de... Seth ? Mes yeux s'élargissent encore, si cela est réellement possible. Mes jambes tremblent, mais je rassemble mes forces et m'approche du loup en tendant la main vers l'avant.

- Seth ?

Le loup baisse la tête, mais ses yeux restent amarrés aux miens. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparent encore. Je pose enfin la main sur le pelage du loup, de Seth... C'est tout doux, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attends. Je commence à caresser le poitrail du loup quand j'entends un grondement. Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers Seth.

- C'est toi qui viens de faire ça ?

Il cligne des yeux pour me faire comprendre que c'est lui. Je me recule un peu pour le regarder à nouveau dans son ensemble. C'est que mon loup se couche sur le sol enneigé et me montre son dos de son museau humide.

- Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? C'est ça ?

Cette fois, Seth hoche la tête pour confirmer. Je me dirige donc vers lui et je grimpe sur ma nouvelle monture. Je remercie intérieurement ma cousine Clémence pour m'avoir obligée à prendre des cours d'équitation pour savoir monter à cru. Je place donc mes doigts dans les poils de son cou et mes mollets bien serrés contre son abdomen.

- On peut y aller... Je suis prête, dis-je d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

Mon loup s'élance et se met à trottiner dans la forêt. Je prends rapidement le rythme, mais il n'accélère pas. Je pense qu'il a peur que je tombe. Mais moi, j'aime beaucoup la vitesse. Je me penche alors sur son encolure.

- Tu peux y aller plus vite, si tu veux..., je lui propose.

Entendant cela, ni une, ni deux, Seth prend de la vitesse. Je sens le vent sur mon visage, bien que je reste le visage collé contre la nuque de mon loup, et un sentiment de liberté me prend au corps. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je me mets à hurler mon euphorie. Je suis rejointe par mon loup pendant quelques secondes. Puis tournant la tête, je remarque quelques formes floues qui semblent bouger à la même vitesse que nous, mais qui nous abandonnent rapidement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous ralentissons et Seth s'arrête totalement. Je descends pour observer les environs. Les jambes flageolantes, je fais un tour sur moi-même. Cet endroit est superbe. Le soleil joue avec les feuilles et la neige... Seth revient vers moi, sous forme humaine.

- Ca fait mal de se changer en loup ?

Mon meilleur ami me sourit. Il me répond que non. S'en suit une multitude de questions que je lui pose en rafale. Il connait ma curiosité et la rassasie du mieux qu'il peut. Il m'apprend qu'il fait partie d'une meute et je conclue toute seule qui en sont les membres : Paul et sa clique. Seth m'apprend que son corps chaud est une des caractéristiques des loups, qu'il peut se régénérer après une blessure... Toutes les capacités de sa meute y passent. Il m'explique que les vampires existent, que c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est transformé : la présence de vampires sur le sol Quileutes... Bref, tout est examiné avec soin. Mais soudain, il devient nerveux, encore plus que tout à l'heure.

- Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je dois te dire que parmi les nombreuses particularités du loup, il en est une qui te concerne tout particulièrement.

Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien du tout !

- Moi ?  
- Oui... Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation... C'est quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur. Quand il croise son regard la première fois depuis sa transformation, plus rien ne le rattache au sol. Il est seulement attiré par elle, uniquement elle. Jamais il ne pourra lui faire du mal. Car lui en faire, ce serait se faire lui-même mal. Elle compte plus que sa propre vie. Il peut être ce qu'elle veut pour elle : un frère, un ami, un confident, un amant, ou... un meilleur ami...

Je le regarde tandis qu'il parle de ces sentiments si forts, son regard imbriqué dans le mien. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon cœur rate un battement encore une fois, je comprends. Il s'est imprégné de moi.

- Clarisse... Je t'aime... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une autre, et ce ne sera jamais le cas ! Je me suis imprégné de toi le jour de la rentrée, dès mon retour... Tu es mon âme-sœur. Celle qui compte plus que tout pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis éloigné de toi dès le départ. Nous étions en guerre avec de puissants vampires à cette époque et je ne pouvais pas supporter de te savoir en danger parce que nous étions liés à vie... Ça a été les quatre mois les plus horribles et les plus longs de toute ma vie. Personne dans la meute ne comprenait ma décision de vouloir m'écarter de toi, mais ils m'ont tous soutenu jusqu'au bout.

Je le regarde toujours, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Les deux seules choses qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête, c'est le fait qu'il m'aime, mais cela à cause de la magie, qu'il s'est éloigné de moi à cause des deux... Et que moi, d'une certaine façon, c'est aussi mon cas : je ne suis attirée par lui qu'à cause de la magie.

Lorsque je lui fais part de ce que je pense, il me regarde horrifié.

- Non ! Cette magie dont tu parles n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus pour que nous nous rapprochions tous les deux. C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé au début. Puis, avec du recul, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je t'aime depuis le début du collège ! Clarisse, je t'aime vraiment ! L'imprégnation rend juste tout plus fort et plus intense...

C'est alors qu'à mon tour je prends du recul. Réfléchissant un peu, je me rends compte que le stade de l'amitié avait été dépassé il y a bien longtemps entre nous. Je me rapproche alors de Seth et lui prends la main. Surpris, il pose son regard sur moi.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

_Alors ? Dites moi tout ! Avez-vous aimé ?_

_Laissez des reviews ! Ne soyez pas timides !_

_A plus dans le bus !_


End file.
